The present invention relates to water bottle cages for bicycles and other vehicles and, in particular, to a plastic water bottle cage.
Conventional water bottle cages are made of metal and, thus, are typically relatively heavy. To decrease weight, such cages are formed as skeleton-like structures which can be relatively intricate and difficult and expensive to fabricate. Forming such a cage involves drawing and bending the metal into various curves and angles to form the skeleton-like structure, then joining the structure to a relatively flat mounting bracket which is used for attachment to the bicycle frame.
Recently, in attempts to decrease the weight of such water bottle cages further, relatively lightweight metals such as aluminum have been used in their construction. Notwithstanding these efforts, conventional water bottle cages are still relatively heavy as well as intricate.
In view of the above discussion, it is desirable to have, and it is an object of the present invention to provide, a lightweight water bottle cage which is also easy to manufacture.
It is a related object of the present invention to provide a water bottle cage which is lightweight, easy to manufacture and suitable for high volume, low cost production.